


respite

by doxian



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: twst_kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trey bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: Cater would gladly have continued licking and fingering Trey open, bringing him to orgasm like that. But he'd promised Trey his dick tonight, and his dick is what Trey is going to get.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> [written for the Twisted-Wonderland kink meme](https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=17076#cmt17076)
> 
> brief rimming mention, plus i mostly talk about the strap-on but there is one clit mention in there when it comes to Cater's genitals

"Mm." Cater pulls back from thrusting his tongue deeply into Trey's ass so that he can admire his handiwork. Trey's tensed pink hole is twitching and wet with spit. His hands, resting on the backs of his thighs to hold himself in position, are trembling. And his voice, which had just caught on a groan, is already rough and ragged.

"Trey-kun," says Cater, gazing at him lustily. "You look so good like this."

Cater would gladly have continued licking and fingering Trey open, bringing him to orgasm like that. But he'd promised Trey his dick tonight, and his dick is what Trey is going to get. So he presses a kiss to one asscheek and gets off the bed to retrieve said dick.

It's sitting on the nightstand next to the lube. Cater picks the dildo up to slip it through the O-ring on the strap-on harness he's already wearing, snapping the closures shut and twisting a little until he's satisfied with its position. Then he grabs the lube, turning back to Trey on the bed.

He allows himself another moment to admire Trey while he's splayed out like this: the graceful line of his neck, his heaving pecs, his hard dick that's curving towards his stomach and already leaking precome.

Trey's eyes are on him, too, roving down over Cater's naked body and stopping to linger at the shaft standing proudly on his crotch. It had cost Cater a pretty penny but was worth every bit of it, in Cater's opinion. It matches his skin tone perfectly and is thick enough for him to feel like he's really spoiling Trey whenever he uses it.

He gets back on the bed, lubing himself up before setting the bottle aside. Then he pushes Trey's legs a little further back.

"Ready~?" he asks, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"Don't ask that after spending all that time teasing me," Trey groans again. "Yes, I'm ready."

Cater's smile turns into a grin. He takes himself in hand, lining himself up. He looks down so that he can see the head of his dick nudge against Trey's hole before pushing inside.

"Keep going," Trey gasps, so Cater keeps shifting forwards in small increments until he's fully seated. Then he pulls back again. And pushes forwards again. He keeps on like that until he's thrusting in and out with an easy slide, snapping his hips and grinding against Trey whenever he bottoms out, making Trey's breath hitch. He's torn between watching how Trey's hole stretches wide around his dick, biting his lip and wishing he could actually feel Trey's insides squeeze around him, and watching the shifting expressions on Trey's face.

"You look -- hah -- beautiful, Trey-kun," Cater compliments him again in between pants. Because Trey does — all sweaty and wanton, his thighs and abs tight with tension, his ass clenching around Cater and eagerly sucking him in. Cater is close to the edge already, electric sparks gathering at his crotch and skittering deliciously all over his skin, just from the sight of Trey and the feeling of his clit grinding up against the base of the dildo with every thrust. "But do you know -- what would make you look even better?" he continues. "Could you -- hh -- touch yourself -- for me?"

Trey meets Cater's eyes. His glasses are off and he looks at Cater with a heavy-lidded gaze. Slowly, obligingly, he wraps a hand around his dick, working himself over, putting on a show. Cater lets out another pleased sound as Trey strokes himself from base to tip, flicking his thumb over the head before sliding his hand down to briefly cup his balls and then repeating.

He doesn't maintain his initial leisurely pace for very long. Typically Trey has more self-restraint than this, but Cater had been playing with him for quite a while. Soon, Trey's hips are bucking helplessly between his hand and Cater's dick as soft, desperate noises fall from his lips.

Sensing that he's close, Cater picks up the pace, slamming his hips and pounding Trey's hole hard and deep. When he shifts his position slightly Trey cries out, and Cater tries to aim for the same spot, wanting to nudge against it every time he pushes in. He doesn't quite manage, but Trey is so far gone that it only takes one more twist of his hand for him to come. He's quiet as always, mouth open in a silent scream, body seizing and back arching as jets of come streak over his stomach. 

That alone is enough for Cater. He continues moving against Trey's spent body, moving his hips in small circles and rubbing up against the dildo until he's coming in a rush of sudden warmth.

He pulls out after allowing himself a few moments to gather himself back together, shimmying out of the harness and flopping down beside his boyfriend on the bed.

"I love doing that," he says, sucking in big gulps of air. "But it's so tiring! Hashtag home workout." 

"You're very good at it," Trey murmurs, sounding fucked-out and satisfied. He insinuates an arm under Cater's body so that he can pull Cater against his chest. Cater curls into him, peeking happily at his sleepy face. This might be his favorite part of sex with Trey — getting to see him all languid and relaxed afterwards. It's not exactly like he's tightly wound up all the time otherwise, but he spends so much time holding everything together for Riddle, for him, and for the rest of their dorm that Cater treasures these moments where all of Trey's usual cares are but melted away. "You always know how to take care of me," Trey continues. 

Cater leans over so he can press a wet, loud kiss to Trey's cheek.

"Someone has to," he says with another smile.

They're both so sweaty and gross. They should probably shower at some point, but for now they're content to just lie here and enjoy the comfort of each other's presences for a little while longer.


End file.
